Athea's Tear - A Harmatia CycleSkulduggery Pleasant Tale
by La Kias
Summary: Set before The Harmatia Cycle: The Sons of Thestian: Book 1. A young Rufus Merle is on the hunt for a rogue Magi when his hunt goes wrong. Facing certain death its only the arrival of the Skeleton detective Skulduggery Pleasant and his young companions. The company soon find themselves locked in a struggle with monsters, magic and those who would bend Harmatia to their own will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rufus stumbled through the dark doing his best to remain silent. His prey would hear the slightest of shuffles and losing the element of surprise would compromise him, followed by ending him painfully. The creature was close; Rufus knew it and it would not be long until its corruption was dealt with.

There was a crackle from nearby as though someone, or something, had stepped on a twig and Rufus clung to the wall. He sidled along, sticking to the shadows until he reached the corner, his breath shallow and calculated as not to alert whatever was there. He pushed his neck out to peer around the corner into the courtyard when something dripped on his head. Rufus reached into his hair running a hand through and examined what seemed to be a sticky, clear mucus.

His face contorted as Rufus shook his hand, attempting to rid himself of the foul fluid. It flicked to the ground yet he could still smell the pungent scent of rotting meat. There was a growl and Rufus' face dropped. He spun on his heel and bolted as the creature, horned and covered in scales, pounced, missing him by inches. It let out a roar and leapt, landing before Rufus who stumbled, collapsing on his backside and crawling backwards across the stones, his breath now catching in his throat and his heartbeat filling his ears.

A flash of light, a bang and something ricocheted from the beast's head. It snarled as five more bangs followed in succession, forcing it to recoil. The creature was preparing to strike at its new assailant before a roar of flames brought Rufus out of his shock and a fireball collided with the monster. It squealed as two more slammed into his side and it spread its wings, disappearing into the skies.

A man strode into view, thin and wearing the strangest of garments, striped in some sort of jacket. A hat sat upon his head the likes of which Rufus had not seen before. In his hand was a strange device, metal which the man proceeded to flick open and place 6 small shards of metal into. He held up the device and something fired into the dark. There was a screech and Rufus heard the creature crash into a tree, wailing in agony somewhere in the night. A few seconds past, the man stood holding his device in the direction of the wail before gently lowering his arm. A beat of wings, a further roar. It was still fighting, but not tonight. The roars were fading away and Rufus let out a sigh though his heartbeat still screamed in his head.

There was another crackle, the same as before and two more people materialised in front of Rufus, also in strange garb; a girl, dressed in black with long black flowing hair and a boy, wearing some baggy looking clothes with hair to rival a hedgehog.

"Nice of you to show up at last." The man spoke, his voice strong and confident.

"Hey its not my fault, Fletcher had to take a dump before we came back." Replied the girl.

"Don't go blaming me, have you ever had Clarabelle's curry? That burns on the way in and out." Said the hedgehog haired boy.

"You could have gone here, literally anywhere, there is a bush over there. Man up Fletcher."

"We'll excuse me princess, I didn't want to leave an anchor source here."

"You were afraid someone was going to scoop up your poo from behind a bush and, what, keep it safe?"

"Hey it could happ-"

The tall man cut them off. "Sorry to cut of this delightfully sophisticated conversation about the finer workings of your bodies but is anyone aware that a rather scruffy young man has been sat watching us for the past five minutes. Someone who looks way, way, out of his depth for hunting, hey kid, was that a shapeshifter?" The man turned and for the first time Rufus could see his face, or lack there of. Beneath the hat was nothing but a skull.

Rufus let out a scream, a noise he didn't know he could make anymore. Fear was replaced by a burning sensation in his cheeks which now glowed red.

"Nice one Skulduggery, can't you see he's already terrified." Snapped the girl.

"You act as though a Magi would never have seen a walking skeleton before." Replied the creature named Skulduggery

"He clearly hasn't. Also whats a Magi?"

"To you and me, an extinct kind of magic. And there's a first time for everything, he should be honoured, I am a rather fine specimen." Skulduggery straightened the brim of his hat. The girl reached a hand down. Rufus stared at it for a moment, wondering what he should do before realising she was offering to help him up. Gingerly he reached out and she pulled him up.

"Hi there, my name is Valkyrie Cain, the slob over there is Fletcher Renn and the smartly dressed, insensitive example of modesty is Skulduggery Pleasant." Valkyrie stared into Rufus' eyes, holding his hand for a bit too long. Her gaze made his stomach churn but her eyes were captivating. Rufus forced a smile as Skulduggery broke the silence

"I think what my associate is waiting for is a name from you, as well as an offer of a drink, a chance to meet your folks, a marriage proposal and one night of hot-"

"Ok moving on. But do you have a name?" Valkyrie appeared flushed. Rufus again stared blank, what was his name?

"Err, Mufus, Rufus. My name is Rufus Merle." That was harder than he had expected.

"A pleasure Rufus." Said Skulduggery. "Now, care to enlighten us on that rather marvellous shapeshifter you were doing such a grand job of hunting before I stepped in to heroically save the day?"

"He's a, a Magi, Alleron Gall, I should not be discussing this with- who are you? Where did you come from? What's going on for Octania's sake? What's that thing you're holding?" Skulduggery looked down to the metal device he held and slid it into a holster inside his jacket.

"So in reverse order: Don't know any Octania, we came from a place, say, somewhere over a rainbow, you know our names and this is my sparky wand of death or as boring people call it, a gun. Also yes that wasn't quite reverse order, I'm mysterious that way." Replied Skulduggery. These people were strange, Rufus thought, and that was before taking into account their clothes, accents, magic or the fact that one of them was, by all accounts, dead.

There was a screech in the distance and the group turned to gaze off into the night.

"We should get off the streets. The other Magi dislike people being out past the eighth toll. You should come with me." Rufus ushered and Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed. There was a crackle and Fletcher vanished. "You're friend, where did he-?"

"Home, for now. He'll be back to get meet us soon." said Skulduggery with what sounded like a smile in his voice, not that could tell by his face. Rufus, Valkyrie and Skulduggery moved swiftly through the city streets and Rufus was intrigued to watch their faces as they moved from the royal district to the slums. Valkyrie seemed disturbed by the shift in the grand stoneworks to the rotting woods, a look that sung on pity more than anything.

Rufus pushed the door open as silently as he could. He motioned forward with a wave of his hand to the others and gently placed a foot inside the house. Torin Merle was sat by the fire, a bottle resting in his lap. His mouth was open and from within came the rumblings of a vicious animal down a well. Rufus crept towards stairs. The snoring stopped.

"By Malak's tits why must you sneak into the house, or is tits the reason for your sneaking?" Spoke Torin, calmly and without pause. Rufus stopped dead in his tracks. Had his father opened his eyes? When he did what would he make of their guests? He spun on his heel, sweat now glistening upon his face.

"Father I can explain."

"Why you left the door open? I should hope so." Torin pushing himself up from his chair and stiffly manoeuvred to the door, pushing it shut. "Any manner of strange folk could have entered." He slid the bolts across and returned to his seat.

"Sorry Father." Before Torin could respond or question him further Rufus darted to his bedroom, slamming the door and rested his head against it. Someone cleared their throat behind him and Rufus spun on his heel. He was going to wear his shoes out before the day was through. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat on his bed as though they had been there an age. He held a finger to his lips and scanned the room. Something was different.

"Have, have you moved my bed?" Rufus asked. Valkyrie darted a guilty look towards Skulduggery who tilted his head to the right.

"Well, I thought it would improve the flow of energy in the room." Valkyrie jammed an elbow into Skulduggery's ribs which Rufus imagined, for a skeleton, must have hurt yet he did not flinch. Skulduggery continued. "I also thought it might be a good idea to cover the hole we left in your floor."

"You did what?!" bellowed Rufus before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"We burrowed in through your floor and used your bed to stop you falling into the rather large hole we made! I thought I was doing you a gentlemanly service!" Skulduggery shouted at equal volume.

Rufus turned pale and awaited his father to burst through the door and find out what was going on. Silence. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "They don't teach them much about the elements do they?" Rufus could feel it now. The air about the edge of the room was still.

"You have stopped the noise leaving the room. I have never thought of using air in that manner." It had been years since Rufus felt as though someone had bested him yet that feeling had been reoccurring this day and he did not like it one bit. Being humbled was for those who lacked the will to strive for more.

"Skulduggery, we should." Valkyrie motioned towards Rufus. The skeleton looked at her and tilted his head before turning to Rufus.

"Ah yes, I guess we should." He turned to Rufus. "So, first things first, and before your questions, where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His wings were growing heavy as the trees moved ever closer. He could not sustain this form for much longer as dawn crept above the horizon. The trees enveloped him in safety and comfort with the familiar scent of the wild about. His landing was not as graceful as he would have liked and he hit the ground with a dull thud.

He brought his legs up underneath him. Talons became hands, a snout became a nose and Alleron Gall howled as his left eye spat out shards of metal which dropped to the forest floor with a stream of blood. He crawled forward, panting and grinding his teeth. He cupped a hand to his face and light blossomed from beneath his fingertips.

The blood stopped but his sight remained darkened. Gall slammed a fist into the tree he was slumped against and roared. This was not the plan. Eat a few who littered the streets, spread some fear, not get hunted down by some mongrel from the city's fleapit and something magical, yet with the essence of death clinging to it.

There was a rustle of leaves and Alleron picked himself up. His hand curled and flames erupted in his palm. A voice flowed to him, feminine and strong.

"My lord Gall, whatever has happened to your beautiful eye?" the woman stepped out shrouded in a red travelling cloak. Alleron quietly relieved the pressure in his lungs and the fireball he held fizzled down into nought but a wisp that fluttered away upon the breeze. The woman approached and cupped his face. He closed his good eye and revelled in the feel of her hand.

"My lady." Gall barked, his voice rough and harsh. "T'was someone aiding the Merle boy."

"Dearest Alleron I do hope you ended them painfully for this mutilation."

"I did not, their magic was strong and, strange." The woods fell Silent and her hand fell to her side. Alleron knew his words had disappointed her and found himself fighting the urge to back away. It felt as though an eternity passed before she spoke.

"That is unfortunate. However you have sown the seeds of fear perfectly though I fear you will no-longer be of any use to me." she said, her voice now monotone.

"My lady I can still do the work. I can still feed upon those who wrong you." Alleron pleaded.

"You may feed if you wish but I cannot have a wounded shifter visible on the streets. If the people think you can be hurt then all of your hard work will be wasted. You understand do you not?" Alleron could see a smile beneath the hood, one that was both gentle and condemning and Alleron's head slumped.

All of his work, his loyalty and now the loss of his eye. All for nought. He looked up, hoping to plead his case, to continue his work but the woman was gone and he was alone.

Alleron started pacing between the trees. This night had cost him much and he was not about to let this lie. Who was this one with an understanding of magic and the scent of death? What was his connection to Belphegore's little protégé? How did the boy summon such aid? How would their bones taste when Alleron rort his revenge? This thought clung to him and Alleron Gall's face creased into a smile to reveal razor-like teeth in his mouth. This meal would require some thought and when he acted he intended to savour their flavour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rufus, Skulduggery and Valkyrie talked late into the night. Rufus told them of the grand city of Harmatia, about the magic of the Magi and the order itself. He could not explain it but these strangers imbued a trust with unsettling ease. He gave only the basic details on the royal family however, some information should not be risked and what he spoke of could be learnt from anyone willing to answer questions for a couple of coins.

"So you mean you can learn all forms of magic?" quizzed Valkyrie. "Skulduggery, how come you never told me this was a thing?"

"Because its not. Remember where we are, different universe, different rules, completely different source of magic. It could work very differently to our own. After all there is much that is different about this world, the land masses aren't the same so different magical pathways would have formed." replied Skulduggery. Valkyrie let out a sigh and nodded. She caught Rufus' eye and gave a confused shrug, before leaning in to his ear.

"If he says something and you don't understand just nod your head and look interested." Valkyrie whispered before sitting up again.

"But I do understand. You are utilising the abilities of one who can instantly travel to different places in order to maneuver between realms. What I do not understand though is how you arrived here? Fletcher's magic should be limited to a single plane of existence." Valkyrie's mouth fell open and once again Rufus felt uneasy with her staring at him.

"I hate being the only one who doesn't get it." she huffed and folded her arms.

"You should be used to it by now." Said Skulduggery and Valkyrie threw him a glare. "And to answer your question Rufus, are you familiar with the concept of an Isthmus anchor?"

"Not by that name but I assume you mean an item from one realm taken to another as means of a corridor between the two."

"Check out the brain on this one. You could learn a thing or two Valkyrie." Skulduggery straightened his tie. "A shunter, a mage who can hop between worlds, went on a little sightseeing tour and brought a little something with him."

Skulduggery paused for a moment and reached into his jacket pocket. Carefully he pulled out a pendant with a large gem set into it that pulsed between red, blue, green and white hues. "The channelling stone. An elemental can pour their magic into it to unleash a power to take down a god."

"I have read of this, the Magi called it Athea's tear. It was stolen centuries ago." Rufus reached out to examine the pendant but Skulduggery quickly returned it to the confines of his jacket.

"Once our task is complete you may have a look master Merle, not before." Rufus nodded in acknowledgement.

"So its my turn to ask a few questions. You have my trust but I need to know why I have given it to you so freely, a fact I am quite uncomfortable with. I know there are many things you must keep hidden, I'm no fool but I must know who you are, truly." Skulduggery played with his tie knot, pondering his response.

"Where we're from, we police the world of magic, making sure mortals are kept safe and unaware of the world beneath their noses. We also solve the odd crime and, from time to time, stop the end of existence but that is really a hobby more than anything." Rufus struggled to work out whether or not Skulduggery was joking or not.

"And what would this task of yours be here, if you don't mind me asking?" Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other for a moment before Valkyrie turned to Rufus.

"This is where our hobby comes in handy. We're gonna save the world."

It was the early hours of the morning that they decided to call it a night and sleep; a sleep which never came to Rufus. The young Magi lay upon the floor, his guests on the bed, and Valkyrie's words swam about his head. What were they here to save the world from? The Magi were not aware of any impending dangers so what did these strangers know that they did not?

Rufus rolled over and gazed at Skulduggery. Valkyrie had her head upon his shoulder, her mouth open and a trail of drool snailing its way down her face. The skeleton sat motionless, the brim of his hat pulled down over his eye sockets and Rufus could not help but wonder if he was truly asleep. Surely the dead should be in a state of permanent sleep, he should not need more.

Rufus sat up and rubbed his face. Sleep would not come this night which was now turning into dawn as the sun's first rays burst across the horizon and began to illuminate the city. He got up, stretching his shoulders and strolled through to the kitchen. He waved a hand across the basin and water began to pool in it, filling the large brass vessel with an already heated liquid. Rufus could not abide the feel of the dirt that clung to him anymore and with his guests asleep now seemed like the perfect time to bathe.

He removed his clothing and climbed into the tub. The water lapped at his chin and Rufus breathed in the steam which seemed to clear the aches of the day gone by. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the heat upon his skin.

There was a crackle and Rufus opened his eyes to see Fletcher stood before him, his face contorted, praying he had not been heard. Rufus gasped and threw his hands into the air. The water followed and steam wrapped itself around his body. Fletcher turned away, his face bright red.

"Erm, hi." Fletcher murmured. Skulduggery burst from Rufus' room, Valkyrie not far behind.

"Ah, Fletcher, there you are." Skulduggery said as nonchalantly as possible. Valkyrie peered over his shoulder, her eyes suddenly fixing on Rufus.

"Oh hell-o!" she panted, a smile spreading from one side of her face to the other. Skulduggery whipped a hand through the air and the door behind him slammed shut. "Aww that's not fair." came the voice from behind it. Silence hung in the air, none of them knowing what to say.

"So." It was Skulduggery who broke the silence. "There is more we need to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the Merle house exploded into a shower of fire and splinters as Skulduggery was hurled from the house. He smashed into the wall of the house opposite and stumbled on his feet, catching himself before he hit the ground. Rufus strode through the smoke, his eyes aglow with magic, his hands ablaze and his brow furrowed.

"You've had Fletcher in my house before? Our meeting was no coincidence was it?!" Rufus bellowed. He threw a fireball at Skulduggery but the skeleton had already moved, swivelling out of the way as the fireball burst against the wall.

"We had to be sure you'd help and when we knew you would, put a plan into motion." Skulduggery straightened himself, his eyeless sockets seemed to be trained on Rufus. "We need you Rufus to help save your world." Valkyrie burst from the house, a sort of white lightning Rufus had never seen before crackling in her hands. "Get Back inside!" Skulduggery barked.

"But I-" Valkyrie stopped. Even without eyes in his head she knew the look Skulduggery was sending her way. "I'll defend Fletcher."

Rufus gritted his teeth and pulled his arm back, preparing to throw another burst of flames. Skulduggery sprung to the side, leaping off the opposing wall once more and dove onto Rufus. The pair went sprawling back into the Merle household, rolling across the floor. Skulduggery rolled back onto his feet and splayed a hand. Rufus yelped as the air around him became heavy, pinning him to the ground.

"We're here to help. Yes Fletcher has been here before, we couldn't have him materialise inside a wall now, that would be messy." Skulduggery explained, his hand still splayed. "We came to you because of every Magi we observed, you are the one who'd best understand. Now I'm going to let you up and you're not going to do anything stupid." Rufus nodded and looked about the room. Valkyrie stood guard of his bedroom door, Fletcher cowering being her.

Rufus felt the pressure ease from his back and he sent a blast of air forward, raising him instantly to his feet. Before they could react Rufus dipped and spun. The air in the room swirled and collided with his now unwelcome guests. Valkyrie collided with Fletcher and the two went sprawling, collapsing in a heap in his bedroom. Skulduggery was thrown from the house once more, colliding with a wall outside and slumping to the ground. There were voices now outside and two guards appeared at the door.

"Mi'lord, you requested our presence."The guard bowed his head to Rufus.

"Yes. You will find two spies unconscious in the room behind me and a man outside. Please secure the two through there and join me in securing the other. He is-" Rufus paused. "Dangerous."

Skulduggery propped himself up against the wall. The impact felt as though it had shaken a few bones loose. He slumped against it, sure that if he had lungs he would be winded. He tapped the symbol carved into his collar bone and skin crept up from beneath his shirt and hugged his face, coating his bones and filling his empty eye-sockets. There. No-one would see past the facade at first glance, certainly not those guards Rufus had called for. He slumped his head and closed his new eyes.

Rufus emerged from the house followed by the guards, one carrying Valkyrie, the other with Fletcher slumped over his shoulder.

"That one there." Said Rufus. "Restrain him whilst we await for company. When your colleagues arrive take them immediately to our cells. I shall inform Lord Edwin of their arrival"

"Yes Sir!" the guards bellowed in unison. Rufus rolled his eyes and disappeared back inside. Skulduggery heard as a body hit the ground with a dull thud. The guard that had been carrying Fletcher had flung him to the ground and was now clamping manacles to Skulduggery's wrists. Show time.

Rufus picked up a chair and slumped into it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. He stretched out the ache from his arms. Skulduggery put up less of a fight than he thought.

He opened his eyes to see Torin stood before him, his face agasp. He looked about the room before his sight focused on his son.

"Boy, am I going to be taking Athea's name in vain again this morning?" Rufus shrugged at his father. Torin reached down, picking up an unscathed bottle from the wreckage. "That's what I bloody well thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie woke up with a start. The last thing she remembered was watching Fletcher's shrieking face coming closer and closer as she flew through the air before going to black. She gazed about the room. It was cold, damp stone with a heavy looking iron-bar door. She gazed up the wall she was sat against. Her hands were shackled above her head and fastened to the wall. Fletcher was slumped unconscious to her left.

She struggled with the chains, trying to wriggle loose but nothing. She tilted her head. There was no engravings, no Adept symbols on her restraints. She could still feel her magic, it was unbound.

"Don't even think about it." Valkyrie snapped her head to her right. Skulduggery was sat in the same position, hands above his head, his facade on and its symbol glowing beneath his shirt collar. The face was beaming at her.

"Can you stop that." She said, her lip curling.

"Stop what?"

"That. The smiling. Its weird."

"I am a skeleton, my beautiful face is in a perpetual smile."

"Yeah but that face is, weird. Can't you change the facade to a different one."

"Nope. If I turn it off it will need to recharge and I kind of need it for now."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Valkyrie wished she could fold her arms. She hated not being told everything and not being able to clearly show this through a flamboyant arm gesture was irritating.

"So why can't I get this manacles off? You know I could in an instant. So could you. So why haven't you?" Skulduggery tilted his head, pondering Valkyrie's question.

"Because I say so."

"No that's not an awns-"

"Valkyrie." Something in Skulduggery's voice told her now was not the time.

There were footsteps down the hall and the duo turned in their direction. Fletcher snored. From round the corner appeared an elderly man approached the cell and unlocked it.

"Hello there." The old man spoke softly. "I am Lord Edwin of the healing sect. I am here to help."

"Excellent, I have been looking forward to getting out of these manacles." Beamed Skulduggery. Edwin gazed at him for a moment, examining him from head to toe.

"Yes that is not quite what I meant." Edwin forced a smile.

"Really?" Valkyrie knew this voice of Skulduggery's. "And yet that is the only thing that could help me. You sir, are a liar!" Edwin's face turned a deep shade of red.

"How, how dare you!" he barked. "I am here to lend my medical services and you insult me."

"Ah I see, then you should have been more clear. In that case, please see to the girl and the young man. Its too late for me, I'm a goner. Start with the boy though, he's more use to me."

"Oi!" exclaimed Valkyrie.

"Now now." Skulduggery tilted his head. "My apologies Lord Edwin. It has been a long day and my wit often gets the best of me. I am Skulduggery Pleasant and this charming young lady is Valkyrie Cain. The young simpleton asleep is Hodor." The red drained from Edwin's face.

"Apology accepted. You are lucky I am of the forgiving type." Edwin knelt beside Fletcher and placed a hand upon his head. "This one is merely asleep, he shall be fine." Edwin took his hand off and wiped it on his robes. "Though his hair could use a wash." He nudged Fletcher with his foot. "Hodor, can you hear me?"

Fletcher stirred.

"Hodor?" he murmured.

"Alas, its the only word the simpleton knows." Skulduggery said, his smile unwavering.

Edwin smiled and turned to Valkyrie. There is clearly nothing wrong with you now is there young lady." He beamed at her. "Though I find your garb most unsettling for a woman. Valkyrie opened her mouth to object but Skulduggery cut her off before she had a chance.

"Actually, Lord Edwin. If you would not mind, I feel rather light headed, as though something is wrong with my face." Edwin shuffled over to Skulduggery and took his face in his hands. He closed his eyes, as though concentrating. They flew open and instant later and he gazed into Skulduggery's eyes, examining them. Next he grabbed a wrist, searching for a pulse. "Is everything ok?" asked Skulduggery.

"I do not understand." It would appear Mr. Pleasant, Athea has already called your name. That cannot be." Edwin broke out into an awkward laugh and Skulduggery joined in.

"No it could not. Though I do feel as though."

"Yes?"

"As though my face may very well be about to melt off any moment." Edwin once again grabbed Skulduggery's head.

"I see no harm to your skin." As he pulled his hand away the skin slipped and Edwin gasped. It continued to slide, eyeballs and all before disappearing into Skulduggery's shirt. The old man was shaking. Skulduggery looked Lord Edwin dead on.

"Tell me doc. Am I gonna make it?" Edwin gasped once more before his eyes rolled back in his sockets and he hell backwards.

"So your entire reason for keeping your facade on was to kill an old man?" quizzed Valkyrie.

"To shock him, thats all."

"He quite clearly just had a heart attack." Valkyrie motioned to the motionless old Magi before them.

"Ah he'll be fine."

"And what do you mean Fletcher would be of more use to you?"

"I called him Hodor, I'd say my insults are balanced but fair." Fletcher murmured again and looked about, still quite dazed.

"I had a dream that I was Hodor."

"Atta Lad. See Valkyrie, he suits the role beautifully." There were more footsteps around the corner and Rufus ran in.

"What happened here?" he said, motioning towards Edwin.

"Apparently it was my face." Skulduggery said, pulling off one of his hands and sliding his wrist free of the restraints before replacing it and doing the same with the other. Rufus grimaced as he did so. "Did you find what we needed?" he asked Rufus as Valkyrie zapped her manacles off and did the same for Fletcher.

"Yes." Replied Rufus. "Its about five levels below the ground, sealed within the catacombs."

"Good. Did you bring it?" Rufus fished inside his pocket and threw something to Skulduggery who caught the chain, Athea's Tear dangling from the end.

"Wait, this was all a plan then?" Valkyrie asked, hauling Fletcher to his feet.

"You mean you didn't notice how quickly those guards showed up to take us away?" Skulduggery asked, tilting his head.

"I thought that fight came out of nowhere, true, but those guards were bang on time I just thought, you know, this place was very efficient."

"I wish it was efficient, it would be better for it." Rufus replied. He walked to the door and peering up and down the corridor. "Its safe, we should move." Everyone followed as they began to descend the Magi complex.

"Why wasn't I in on this plan?" Valkyrie asked, the start of a hissy fit seeping out in her voice.

"Or me?" replied Fletcher, his tone the same.

"There are reasons. I can't tell you know but you'll have to trust me." Skulduggery's voice was calm and reassuring. Valkyrie nodded.

"So where are we going then?" she pushed. Skulduggery stayed silent for a moment as they continued to descend the tower's staircase.

"To find a familiar face."


End file.
